FrancexReader: Busted!
by Ryxbantti
Summary: In this naughty lemon you, reader, have some dirty fun with your high school crush, France. Just be careful, or you two may be caught!


You nibble on your bottom lip and attempt to focus in your science class. You really hated this class, a lot. The only thing you had to enjoy about it was the fact that your crush, Francis, sat just a few feet away from you. Despite that short distance, you were sure that he had no idea who you were. You let out a soft sigh. It seemed like you were the only girl that the loud and perverted guy didn't pay attention to. You let your eyes wander and you admired Francis' handsome qualities. His long golden hair, his deep blue eyes, and the muscular arms just faintly outlined by his sweater.

Francis gave you a show when he set down his pen and stretched like there was no tomorrow. You couldn't stop your mind from wandering to thoughts of what that lean body of his might look like without clothes. As if he had heard your thoughts, he turned and looked directly at you. He grinned right as you blushed and quickly averted your gaze. Flustered, you raised your hand and asked to go to the bathroom to regain composure.

Little did you know, Francis admired the way your short skirt displayed your slim legs, and the way it slid up with each of your steps. He let out a soft groan after your form disappeared. He couldn't seem to keep his mind from wandering to all the dirty things he could do to you, all thanks to the easy access your skirt provided. In a classroom void of people, he could bend you over a desk and take you that way. Or he could sit in a chair with you on top, riding him to both of your releases. Those thoughts had sparked a familiar stirring deep in his groin and his already tight jeans felt too tight to be comfortable. He had to take care of this soon; there was no way he could focus on class in this state. He raised his hand.

"Yes Francis?"

"Oui, may I use the restroom?"

"After _ returns."

"S'il vous plait, it's urgent!"

Your teacher sighed.

"Fine. Go. But hurry."

"Merci!"

He rushed out of the classroom hoping that no one had noticed his excitement.

You had just finished dabbing at your cheeks with cold water when the door opened. You quickly grabbed a paper towel and dried off your face before the person walked around the corner. Upon looking in the mirror, you were shocked to see Francis standing in the entrance. A light gasp escaped your lips and you turned to face him.

"F-Francis! What are you doing in here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you mon cherie."

"M-me? In the bathroom?"

"Oui." He slowly walked over to the counter and leaned up against it. He patted the spot next to himself. "Come sit next to me."

You were shy about being so close to him, but you went and sat next to him. It would be rude to deny that request.

_Be brave, be cool. _You chided yourself.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Excuse my brazenness, mon cherie, but I can't get you out of my mind." Your breath caught in your throat. You thought he didn't even pay attention to you. "Everytime I see you walk by, or just see you in general, I can't help the desire that pools deep within me. I see how you look at me, and I would be shocked if you didn't feel the same."

You shyly looked down. Wow, he got things spot on. Meanwhile you noticed the prominent bulge in his jeans and your blush burned even stronger.

"Maybe I was wrong... forget it."

He began to stand, mistaking your pause for denial. You grabbed his arm, shocking both him and yourself.

"No! I do feel the same." Your voice softened, "I was just shocked... I didn't know that you even knew who I am, let alone have feelings for me."

Francis' face lit up and he turned, taking your face in between his hands.

"Oh _! How could someone as beautiful as you ever doubt themselves?"

"I-it's just that guys never feel the same. You could have any girl at this school... I just didn't think-"

He cut you off by pressing his lips to your own. Your heart lurched, stilling you in the process. Your first kiss, being taken by your crush of over a year. You never thought this would be happening in a million years. It soon came to mind that you weren't moving your lips, so quickly you began to kiss back. It was a bit awkward at first, but soon you settled into it and trailed your hands up his chest and around his neck, where you tangled your fingers into those golden locks you had been admiring before.

Francis' hands found their way to your hips, and he used his hold on them to push you up against the counter and then to lift you up on it. The counter was cold through the lace of your panties, sending a strong shiver through your body. He settled his hips in between your legs and grinded into you. Yet another shiver ran down your spine. He broke the kiss, but things were far from over. He trailed light kisses down from your lips to your neck; not stopping until he hit just the right spot, effectively pulling a moan from deep within you. You vaguely feel his hand leave your hip and trail down. He tugs a portion of your skirt up and dips his hand in between your legs. You gasp softly as he presses a finger to your panty covered warmth.

Your legs tremble with each movement of Francis' finger. Some part of you knows that this is wrong and that anyone could walk in at any moment, yet you don't want to stop. Something is driving you to let him continue with his administrations. You whimper softly as he removes his finger. He stops kissing and sucking on your neck.

"Shh mon cherie. I am not done with you quite yet."

He smirks and hooks your panties with his fingers, tugging them down your thighs. He steps back just slightly, but only so he can slide your panties down past your knees. He let them drop to the tiled floor of the bathroom. You anxiously watch as he drops down to his knees before you. You know he can see your most private area, your vital regions, and the thought made you somewhat nervous. No guy had seen that much of you before, let alone touched it. But here was Francis, doing both of those things. His head dipped in between your legs and you could feel his breath on your vital regions. Your whole body tensed and the loudest moan by far escaped your lips when his tongue slipped in between your folds and straight to your bundle of nerves. You had never felt these sensations before, but they definitely felt amazing. Better than anything you had felt before.

He reached up and grabbed your butt, holding you to him as he moved his tongue against you. You couldn't stop yourself from undulating your hips. The sensations intensified with each passing second, and your moans grew louder until eventually the warmth spread through your body. You cried out his name, your fingers turning white from gripping the edge of the counter so tightly.

"Oh Francis." You whimpered one last time as the waves of pleasure slowly ebbed away. As he straightened, he laughed his signature laugh.

"Mon cherie, you taste delicious."

Your already flushed cheeks seemed to burn even darker. He leaned in, taking your lips with his own once again. He slipped his tongue into your mouth and used it to massage your own. You could taste yourself on him. You weren't quite sure if you agreed with him when it came to tasting good, but if he liked it then better for both of you. The sound of his zipper unzipping brought you back to reality, causing you to break off the kiss.

"Wait, Francis..."

"Oui?"

You debated asking him to altogether stop, but your hormones decided otherwise.

"I'm a virgin, please be gentle."

"Oh, I had no idea. We can stop if you'd like."

"I want to continue, if you want to."

"I definitely want to." He reached down, pulling his length from the tight confines of his jeans. "Ready?"

You nod softly and mentally prepare yourself. No matter how badly you wanted him, you were still a bit nervous about the pain.

His length prodded at your entrance before he pressed his hips forward, pushing himself into your tight entrance. You dug your nails into his shoulders as pain twinged in your nether regions.

"Relax, the pain will be gone soon."

He pulled out and pushed back in, slightly faster this time. This time it hurt just a little bit less. He continued to do this, moving in and out of you, slowly building up pace until you both were groaning loudly. With the pain gone, each of his swift thrusts felt amazing.

"You're so tight _."

He panted, his pace not once faltering. You both gripped each other tightly, so tightly that you figured that there would be bruises in the shape of his large hands on either of your thighs tomorrow. Soon his movements grew erratic, until he hit just the right spot and pushed you over the edge. You pressed your lips into his neck, muffling your cries as your walls clenched around him and your body quivered. With one final thrust he grunted, releasing inside of you and filling you with his warmth. You panted, resting your head on his shoulder.

The door opened and you both looked at each other, eyes wide. After a moment of hesitation, Francis pulled himself out of you and frantically tried to adjust himself back into his pants, but it was too late.

"Bloody hell, what is going on in here?"

Your principal, , rounded the corner. His face was bright red with anger. You and Francis both stammered and looked between each other and . Busted!


End file.
